Line of Fire
by LaughingLefou
Summary: What is the greater sin? To stand by while others revel in bloodshed, slaughter and war? Or to change the very nature of someone for the sake of others? Perhaps it is inaction that is the greatest sin of all...
1. Prologue: Dreams of a Lion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Bros. or any other video game product or character used in this fanfiction.**

Prologue: Dreams of a Lion

**_Is it a sin to enjoy the fight?_**

Brown leather boots caked in uncountable layers of dirt, colored with the green of grass and the browning tones of drying blood hit the polished marble tiles of the ancient Colosseum in a beat that only the most mad of musicians would every try to play a song to. Feet clad in laced sandals match the heavier footfalls, but in a sick sense of irony, cannot seem to keep up, almost stumbling every few steps like an inexperience dancer. Steel clashes against steel, producing a single piercing note that echoes through the mostly empty hall like a hymn to the previous fights that had taken place, or will take place, on its hollowed grounds.

**_Is it a crime to seek the strongest, to test one's might against an opponent of equal or greater strength for glory?_**

A single white feather drifts down before a pair of monochrome white eyes and is soon skewered with a glowing blue arrow, being dodged with the greatest of ease. Another arrow is sent in retaliation, this one plain and unassuming, but unlike its flashier companion, it finds its mark and stains white wings crimson. A solemn cry is uttered and the sound of a body hitting the floor soon cuts it off.

**_Why do we vilify those who seek the thrill of war, or revel in the adrenaline rush that a near death experience gives?_**

A twisted blade slams into the ground so close that the reflection of one terrified blue iris can be seen reflected in the bluish hue of the unconventional sword. Its wielder smiles a small, yet horrifying smile, a mouthful of fangs that should not belong in the mouth of any humanoid. His victim (_**victim is the right word I suppose. This fight WAS pathetic, after all...**)_ slowly reaches a hand up, trying to grip something, anything to stop his attacker. He never makes it. With sickening brutality, the arm is stomped upon with such ferocity that the bone audibly snaps, eliciting an agonized scream from its owner.

Blood-stained lips manage to spit out one word in between pained gasps, "...Paluntena..." Blue eyes gaze over to another fallen form, limp and lifeless against a golden throne.

**_Even in nature, the strong devour the weak, yet why do the more 'intelligent' races deny this? In the end, they to desire to devour all who are weaker, and become stronger themselves..._**

The terrifying figure with the white, soul-less eyes leans in close, its maniac grin widening in triumph. "I slaughtered a God, little angel. What hope do you have?"

**_Did you yourself not feel most alive when wielding a blade, covered in the blood of innumerable foes and standing at the gates of a foe most deserving a warriors death? When you were the hand of the reaper himself, did you not smile and cherish every moment, every soul taken in the name of...well, it never mattered anyway._**

The blue eyes of the angel stared almost defiantly into the eyes of his foe as he spoke, his voice horse from pain. "My hope...my hope..." He took a deep breath and roared, "MY HOPE IS THAT LINK IS STILL SOMEWHERE IN THERE!"

**_Do not look away. Do not flinch. This was always your destiny, no matter what that Goddess planned for you. In the end you are a lion, and you will, nay, MUST devour those who would dare stand against you. Your fangs are sharp. You have grown strong on the bones and the blood and the sinews of thousands of dead. _**

The soulless blue eyes closed, and for a brief moment, the angel's heart soared. They opened up to reveal equally blue orbs that gazed back, oddly peacefully. Then, the angel felt a sharp pain and his world view shifted. He found himself staring down at his own body, sans head. The last thing he heard before his consciousness faded was the sound of his rival, his friend speaking in a voice far too calm and collected, "That was a wrong answer Pit...I was always here to begin with..."

**_Open your eyes. Take a deep breath. Roar until the heavens shake. Bathe in the blood of those who dare stand before you..._**

_**And wake up.**_


	2. Chapter 1: What, Where, Why and When

Chapter 1: What, Where, Why and When

**I**t was the third time in one week that Link had woken up screaming.

The first time was, at least in the eyes of the Hyrulian Knights who stayed with Link in the barracks, understandable. You don't just almost win a war single-handed, lose the life of a woman who loved you so much she'd start a war simply to be yours and go toe-to-toe with a villain of terrifying power and not have any sort of issues thereafter. He had awoken with a sound that was one part terrifying, blood lust roar and one part scream of utter horror that not only awoke just about every soldier in the barracks within earshot, but had them standing at attention, arms at the ready and ready to die for their hero. Of course, they were willing to forgive and forget the incident, understanding that their hero bled, sweat and suffered for their safety.

The second time had Link leave the barracks. No, he hadn't been kicked out, but Link felt that it would be easier on everyone if he didn't wake everyone up in the middle of the night after another dream that felt all too real. He swore he could still feel the hairs of the poor kid's head between his finger tips, and the stench of blood stuck with him as though he were lying in a pool of it all night. He instead decided to travel all the way to a little cabin in the nearby woods where he wouldn't bother anyone.

The third time was the worst though. Even after waking up, his head felt fuzzy and his hand had some how gripped the blade of his knight sword during his dream and was clenching it in a white knuckled grip. Part of him was screaming to grab his horse, run to the lands where the Moblin army still occupied parts and slaughter thousands of them once more. He wanted to feel blood, he wanted to fight.

And it terrified him.

He sat upright in bed, the only light coming from the moon streaming in through the glass windows and almost cried, something he hadn't done in ages. He couldn't tell why these dreams haunted him. Sure, he could ask Zelda who would be more than happy to decipher their meaning, but she was a Princess, and not beholden to worry about the troubles of a simple knight. Further more, something in his gut told him that telling her wouldn't be the best of ideas in the first place.

Swinging his legs over the woolen and down-stuffed mattress of his bed, he pulled out a small fire-starter from the night-stand drawer and sparked up a candle, letting the light fill the small room. He was sweating profusely, and even though the night was oddly humid for the time of year, he felt cold. He stared down at his hand, still gripping his sword tightly and with a cry he hurled it away from him as though the hilt had burned him.

In silence he sat, holding his face in his hands and trying to collect himself. He was a knight for Hylia's sake! Not some infant child! Just because he had some extremely disturbing dreams was no cause for him to panic and become terrified! He stood up and squared his shoulders. _First things first, _he thought, eyes flickering around the room, _I should go for a midnight dip. Maybe after a nice soak I can look at this from a more calm perspective._

Slowly he advanced towards his sword, its steel blade glinting in the candlelight belying its deadly sharpness. Gingerly he picked it up and carried it over to its sheath, sliding it in. He hoisted the weapon over his shoulder and grabbed a change of clothes, the only change he'd brought with him. He had no problem doing laundry every so often, although a part of him contemplated going back to Hyrule Castle for another pair.

It was during this thought process that a soft knock on the door startled the young Hylian. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out who could have found him in such a remote location. This had been his little hideaway, a tiny bit of paradise with which he could disappear from the public eye. He hadn't even told Impa or Zelda about the area. Gripping the hilt of his sword, and dispelling all thoughts about the nerve-wracking dream he'd just had, he approached the door and ever so slowly opened it.

Standing in the door, golden hair shining and soft lips smiling, was Her Royal Majesty, Zelda Nohansen XIII. Utterly taken aback by the appearance of his Princess, Link almost immediately fell to one knee, stammering, "M-my apologies, P-princess! I had no idea it was you!"

The Princess spoke not a word but silently crouched down, taking one of Link's calloused hands in her own silken ones and slowly rose, picking him up with her. Finally, she spoke, smiling so warmly that Link almost forgot all the troubles he'd been going through. "My dearest Link, please, do not bow to me when we are in private. You've done so much for me and my kingdom, that I should most likely be bowing to you instead."

Link's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. "N-no! No-no-no-no-no! I'm a Knight of Hyrule and I was simply-"

Zelda cut him off with a musical giggle and an even warmer smile. "'Doing your duty,' I know. Nonetheless, you've given more than any other soldier in my entire army and have driven back the dark forces that threatened us. I owe you so much."

Link nervously went to scratch the back of his neck, a habit he'd acquired when embarrassed when the realization finally hit him. "Wait, what are you even doing here Princess? How did you find me? And are you alone?! We have to get back to Hyrule immediately! The war may be over, but there are still Moblins everywh-"

Once again Link was cut off, this time by a soft finger to his lips. "My dearest Link, you didn't think I'd come here alone, did you? Impa is waiting outside for me as per my command. As for how I found your location, I have an information network of Shiekah. There's not much I don't know about my own kingdom, this little cabin included. Is it so wrong that I want to know where you are?" Zelda's eyes stared into Link's own with just a touch of sadness that made Link almost curse himself for even thinking of questioning her.

"No, no, not at all! I'm honored by your presence!" Link babbled, his cheeks growing red. The Princess hadn't released his hand, and in fact was cradling it almost lovingly against her chest with both hands. If this had him surprised though, the next action the lovely Princess took stopped his heart momentarily. Without another word, the young woman stepped up and embraced him, resting her head against his chest with a smile. Link's mouth opened and closed wordlessly like a fish, trying to coalesce his thoughts into a coherent stream.

"My dearest Link...I've waited patiently for this moment ever since I first met you. It may be improper for a member of Royalty such as myself, but I've asked the Goddesses to bless me with this chance even before the war, and now that you're a hero, I can at last take this chance. Please, let me reward you for all you've done..." Zelda's face turned upwards, her lips pursing slightly as she stealthily slid one hand around the back of his head and pulled him closer, closer until their lips were almost touching-

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

For a brief moment, Link could have sworn he saw the first ugly look he'd ever seen briefly flash across his Princess' face, a look of sheer rage and frustration. As soon as it appeared, it vanished leaving only Princess Zelda, acting Queen of Hyrule in its place, a mask Link had identified with her when she was talking to people who annoyed or displeased her. Assuming that Impa had interrupted things, Link had to resist the urge to giggle like a schoolboy at the scolding she'd be receiving. _About time someone lectured her, instead of the other way around!_

Hesitantly, Zelda disengaged from Link's form and slowly walked to the door, opening it up swiftly and with not just a little anger behind it. Anger that faded to confusion when she looked outside and noticed no one standing there. She stuck her head out of the door, glancing about. Impa was standing in the distance, close enough to hear shouting, but far enough to give privacy, which Zelda had asked. If it hadn't been her, then who-

"Close tha' door, would'ya Princess? Yer' lettin' in a draft." A strangely accented voice sounded from behind both her and Link, causing them to jump and Link to pull out his sword with such swiftness, the sword appeared to simply jump into his hand of its own accord. Sitting on the bed that Link had only so recently occupied sat a figure that boggled both the minds of Link and Zelda. His choice of clothing was certainly strange, even outlandishly so. A gray, flat cap sat atop his head, shading stormy gray eyes above a upturned and jovial smile. His pants were of a smooth, black material and his shirt was buttoned up the middle and covered by a brown vest giving him a stylish and almost classy appearance.

Zelda was the first to recover from the initial shock and her eyes narrowed. "Who are you? I, Princess Zelda-"

That time it was Zelda's turn to be interrupted as the strange man rolled his eyes, the jovial smile never once leaving his lips and he spoke up, "Princess Zelda Nohansen the XIII, Acting Queen of Hyrule, Sage of Light, and the Keeper o' tha' Ocarina. Any other titles you'd like me to recite?"

With a glower, Zelda started to approach the strange man, but Link's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She stood silent for a moment, eyes closed and breathing deeply before opening them back up and speaking up once more, her voice calm with an undercurrent of steel. "Fine. You know who I am. Now who are you, and what are your motives?"

With jester-like agility, the young man flipped out of the bed, landing perfectly on shined, almost mirror like black shoes. "My name is simply Nick. I'm a messenger, of sorts. See, you both have been scouted by my employers and they absolutely LOVE what you've been doin' 'round here. They want you all ta' join in on a little shindig we set up. Maybe shindig is tha' wrong word. Tournament? Yeah, a fightin' tournament.

Zelda started to speak up, but in an odd moment of reversal, Link's voice cut hers off, filled with a curiosity that he couldn't disguise, "A fighting tournament? What's the prize?"

Nick's gray eyes gleamed as he spoke, "Anythin' yer' heart desires. I work for some VERY powerful people, and they've got 'tha' skills to pay tha' bills' as it were."

Link tilted his head confusedly at the colloquialism. Zelda shook her head. "Sorry, we're not interested. I'm afraid I have no time for childish games and I have a kingdom to run." She turned to Link, as if expecting him to agree, but couldn't hide her own surprise at the eager look in his blue eyes.

"Where is this being held at?" Link queried.

Zelda huffed. "Link! You can't be serious!"

As Link sheepishly grinned at the Princess, Nick produced a small envelope from his vest and held it out towards the swordsman. "Somewhere far, far away. If you wanna get there, just open up this envelope. It'll show the way." Link stepped up to grasp it, but Zelda placed a hand on Link's own, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm afraid he wont' be joining either. He is, after all, a Knight of Hyrule and has a duty to remain on hand at all times." Zelda's tone was firm as she fixed the stranger with a glare.

Nick's smile continued to be plastered on his face, but his eyes didn't mirror the merriment that his lips tried to portray. Staring directly into Link's eyes, he spoke once more, his voice now lower and more serious than the almost mockingly pleasant tone he'd used upon first talking. "Ya might even find out what those dreams o' yer's are all about..."

Link's eyes widened as far as they could go. "What?! What do you know about them!? How did you even know?!"

Nick waved his hand nonplussed. "Can't personally tell ya. Ain't got the permission ta' do that. I can tell ya tho' that if ya do join this little tournament, you'll find tha' answers ya seek."

"Dreams? What dreams?" Zelda's gaze flickered between the strange newcomer and her hero as she spoke, her voice half-concerned, half-stern. Link however, didn't answer her, simply walking forward once more and grabbing the envelope out of the young man's hand with haste. In an instant, the young man ripped open the letter and pulled out a page, his eyes scanning the contents. It was in that very moment that a bright blue light filled the room, blinding Zelda. When it faded mere moments later, Link was gone.

"So. It appears he's eager ta get goin'. Shoulda' warned him when he opened tha' thing that he'd be takin' an express trip right to tha' place." Nick shrugged as Zelda stood, mouth agape. "Ah well, he'll be back before ya know it!" Nick strode past the stunned Princess and grasped the door's iron handle when he felt the pin prick of a blade at his back.

The tone Zelda spoke in would have brought a shiver to even Link as she quietly replied, "You. Send me there. _**Now**_."


	3. Chapter 2: A Meeting of the Minds

**Chapter 2: A Meeting of the Minds**

** I**t was the sound of shoes against marble floor that finally got Paluntena's attention and had her turning away from her scrying mirror. The ineffably beautiful, green-haired goddess turned slowly around, but the smile that was on her face from expecting to see her champion, her beloved angel, fell quickly upon the realization that it was instead one Nick walking into her temple with total irreverence. She noticed, with a tinge of annoyance, that his usual irritating smile was plastered on his face, as if he were incapable of any other expression.

"So," began Paluntena loftily, "I take it the task is done?"

Nick didn't answer her at first, a habit that annoyed the goddess even more than his ever present smile. He showed her no worship, no reverence, nothing. Almost disdain, if she didn't know any better. The young man made his way towards a pillar and leaned against it, regarding Paluntena from the corner of his gray eyes. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't. Yer' sister gave me no end o' trouble tho'."

Palutena fixed him with an amused smile. "You're still alive thought. She must like you."

The goddess could have sworn she saw his smile drop, just for a brief moment, before he rolled his eyes, the still there and as carefree as always. "Like me? We talkin' 'bout the same dame 'ere? Nah, think tha' reason she didn't take my head is she was more concerned 'bout keepin' her little play toy she calls a knight in line. 'Course, kid wasn't havin' any of that."

"Link defied her?" Paluntena's expression was one of surprise.

"Got you ta' thank fer that. Just told him he'd figure out who was sendin' those dreams o' his to him. He couldn't grab tha' envelope fast enough." Nick shook his head, his smile widening to a smirk.

Nick's comment was met with an almost violent glare. "I did NOT send those to him for you to manipulate them against one another!"

This time Nick's smile actually did drop, taking Paluntena aback. "Yer' really gonna' be that thick? Yer' a goddess, act like it. You o' all people should know that 'you-know-who' wasn't gonna' stay asleep ferever."

The green-haired goddess shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, of course not. That was the entire point of this."

Nick's smile jumped to his face like usual as he spoke up again after a few more moments of silence. "So, what's tha' point o' sendin' those visions o' yer's in tha' first place?"

"To protect what is mine."

It was Nick's turn to shake his head. "Ya told me that those dreams weren't gonna happen, but could happen. What's tha' point o' scarin' tha' kid and drivin' him batty?"

Paluntena sighed. "Hylia made sure to instill a sense of decency and honor in him. My sister might have not had the most...altruistic reasons for doing so, but I'm hoping to reach Link and prevent him from hurting my precious angel."

Nick shrugged. "Eh, none o' my business. Now, onta' tha' topic o' my payment..."

With another annoyed glare, Palutena rounded on the younger man. "Yes, yes, you'll get yours."

Nick's smile momentarily became far less friendly. "Almost sounds like yer threatin' me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'd rather not get on Monty's bad side. Yes, you've already been registered. I've given them my recommendation. I'd still suggest you don't get involved in this tournament though. I'd wait until next time, if I were you."

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "Why, 'cause yer gonna be involved?"

"No. If anything, I look forward to facing a slimy snake like yourself on the field of battle. However, I also know of your dislike for getting involved in interworldy politics and this tournament will be nothing but. My sister by this point should already be suspecting something and I have no intention of allowing 'Him' to get free."

At first, Paluntena couldn't tell what Nick's reaction to her statement was, but soon she could hear the sounds of laughter, soft at first but quickly reaching a crescendo that filled the entire room until it almost seemed like the walls themselves were joining him in a mocking chorus. In an instant, he stopped abruptly and stood facing her. "Are you kiddin' me? I'm lookin' forward to it! Between you, that hunk o' scrap metal, tha' self-styled 'Demon King,' and everyone else whose participatin' in this shindig, I can hardly wait!"

Paluntena's glare increased further. "Do _NOT _get involved!"

Nick tipped his hat, still chuckling. "A'right, a'right, I won't get involved. Le's be honest tho', if I wanted ta' get involved, what could you do ta' stop me?"

"I could erase you this very sec-" Paluntena stopped and growled. "You serpent! You know that if I touch you now, The Council will have my head!"

Shrugging and fixing Paluntena with a smirk, Nick simply turned away, walking out of the hall with the same ambling stride he took into it. As if on cue, Paluntena noticed Pit entering at the same time, looking curiously at the young stranger. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Pit exclaimed, worried about bumping into Nick. Nick however, ignored him, still chuckling merrily until he was at last out of sight, his form swallowed by the light of Skyworld.

Paluntena sighed and slumped into her chair, much to the concern of Pit. "Lady Paluntena! What's the matter?"

"Nothing, dear Pit...nothing at all..."

Link was used to new things. Being a hero sort of forced you into the spotlight and required you to roam everywhere to protect your world. He'd met all sorts of races in Hyrule alone, even traveling to the Twilight Realm where he met the impish Queen who ruled over the even stranger shadow people. He'd seen artifacts of incredible power and of strange design. None of it though could have compared him to what lay before him the moment his eyes managed to adjust to the light surrounding him. He had somehow fallen upon his rear during the transition, and instead of looking up at the wooden walls of his usual cottage, he was gazing upon a behemoth of glass, steel and glowing lights that shot up into the sky higher than any castle he'd ever seen. It was terrifying, but at the same time, he got a sense of Deja vu, the scenery feeling...oddly familiar.

A voice behind him jolted him out of his reverie. "Hi there! You look a bit lost, need a hand?"

Link jumped to his feet, Master Sword in hand- _Wait, what? I left this on the seal on Ganondorf! Why do I have it now!_ Before him stood a tall, brunette woman, hand outstretched. When she noticed Link's concerned and almost terrified glance, she tilted her head, looking confused.

"Everything alright? You can put the sword away, the tournament hasn't started yet! I bet that Nick didn't even bother to tell you everything that's going on, did he?"

Link's attention snapped back to the woman and he shook his head silently. Then, as if he were unsure as to if the gesture made sense, slowly replied, "Y...yes. I-I mean, no! Where am I? Who are you?"

The woman sighed and shook her head. "Wow, didn't tell you anything. Tell you what. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you around the place. I'll tell you everything I can. Oh, and my name is Gretel." She stuck her hand out again. Link slowly took it and they shook.

"My name is Link..." Link looked all around, nervously. "Er...I'm sorry, but..um...what's with your clothes?"

The woman tilted her head, then snapped her fingers and smiled. "Right, you wouldn't know! Sorry, I keep forgetting how many places never even heard of Yoga. See, I'm a physical trainer! I help help people get fit! Not that you need it, looking at you. You must really do some heavy workouts!"

Link nervously laughed, "Y-yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, let's get this tour started! And welcome, to the fourth iteration of Super Smash Brothers!"

Gretel smiled once more, her ponytail bouncing merrily.

Link tried to smile, but the entire time he could only think to himself, _just what in Hylia's name have I gotten myself into!?_


End file.
